hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Philippine basin typhoon season
The 2019 Philippine basin typhoon season is an upcoming live season which takes place in the Western Pacific basin. This time, local Filipino names are assigned in use for the typhoons that will enter the area. The season will officially begins at May 15, and will last through the end of the year. Before May 15, the season is in "quiet phase" but tropical cyclone development is possible in any time of the year. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:900 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2019 till:01/09/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/03/2019 till:10/03/2019 color:TS text:Athena (Adonis) from:04/05/2019 till:12/05/2019 color:TY text:Brandon from:09/05/2019 till:16/05/2019 color:ST text:Cherry (Baltazar) from:21/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 color:TY text:Derrick (Crisanto) from:25/05/2019 till:28/05/2019 color:TD text:05F from:13/06/2019 till:28/06/2019 color:SY text:Elisse (Dulce) from:26/06/2019 till:29/06/2019 color:TY text:Frank from:29/06/2019 till:29/06/2019 color:TS text:Gina (Estrellita) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August Seasonal Forecasts Outlook THERE WILL BE NO OUTLOOKS FOR TODAY FARM RIVER METEOROLOGICAL CENTER PHILIPPINE AREA OF RESPONSIBILITY TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK June 28, 2019 10:00 AM PHT FRMC is currently issuing advisories on Typhoon Elisse (Dulce). 1. A low pressure system is expected to form within the next few days several hundred miles south of the southwestern coast of Taiwan. Environmental conditions could support gradual development of this system while it moves eastward through the middle of this week. May become a weak tropical storm. * Formation chance through 48 hours...high...90 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...high...90 percent. ~FORECASTER FARM Current Advisories All advisories issued are found here: 2019 Philippine basin typhoon season/advisory archive Forecast SUPER TYPHOON FRANK FORECAST FORECAST VALID 06/29/2018 MAX WIND 185 KPH (10-MIN) 240 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 929 MBAR FORECAST VALID 06/30/2018 MAX WIND 175 KPH (10-MIN) 220 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 939 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 07/01/2018 MAX WIND 155 KPH (10-MIN) 195 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 956 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 07/02/2018 MAX WIND 130 KPH (10-MIN) 155 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 971 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 07/03/2018 MAX WIND 120 KPH (10-MIN) 130 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 980 MBAR. Forecast TROPICAL STORM GINA FORECAST FORECAST VALID 06/29/2018 MAX WIND 65 KPH (10-MIN) 55 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 1002 MBAR FORECAST VALID 06/30/2018 MAX WIND 75 KPH (10-MIN) 75 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 996 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 07/01/2018 MAX WIND 95 KPH (10-MIN) 100 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 992 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 07/02/2018 MAX WIND 85 KPH (10-MIN) 75 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 999 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 07/03/2018 MAX WIND 65 KPH (10-MIN) 65 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 1003 MBAR. Systems Tropical Storm Athena (Adonis) | Winds = 85 km/h (50 mph) | Pressure = 991 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = March 3 | Dissipated = March 10 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Kai-Tak 2017.JPG|Image = |Track = AthenaFarm2019.png}} Typhoon Brandon | Winds = 165 km/h (105 mph) | Pressure = 953 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 4 | Dissipated = May 12 |color2 = |type2 = Category 3 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Banyan 2017-08-13 0205Z.jpg|Image = |Track = BrandonFarm2019.png}} Severe Tropical Storm Cherry (Baltazar) | Winds = 110 km/h (70 mph) | Pressure = 978 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 9 | Dissipated = May 16 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image =Maliksi 2018-06-10 0140Z.jpg |Image =|Track = CherryFarm2019.png}} Typhoon Derrick (Crisanto) | Winds = 150 km/h (90 mph) | Pressure = 962 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 21 | Dissipated = June 1 |color2 = |type2 = Category 2 hurricane (SSHWS)|image = Denise July 2 2018.jpg|Image = |Track = DerrickFarm2019.png}} Tropical Depression 05F | Winds = 45 km/h (25 mph) | Pressure = 1013 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 26 | Dissipated = May 28 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical depression (SSHWS)|image =22W_2017-09-24_0250Z.jpg |Image =|Track = 05FFarm2019.png}} Super Typhoon Elisse (Dulce) | Winds = 205 km/h (125 mph) | Pressure = 911 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 13 | Dissipated = July 28 |color2 = |type2 = Category 5 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image =Soudelor2015.png|Image =|Track = }} Super Typhoon Frank | Winds = 185 km/h (115 mph) | Pressure = 929 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 26 | Dissipated = Currently Active |color2 = |type2 = Category 4 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image =Temporary cyclone north.png|Image =|Track = }} Tropical Storm Gina (Estrellita) | Winds = 65 km/h (40 mph) | Pressure = 1002 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 29 | Dissipated = Currently Active |color2 = |type2 = Tropical depression (SSHWS)|image =Temporary cyclone north.png|Image =|Track = }} Storm Names The PAGASA and JTWC use these names to name any tropical depression that enters the PAR area. Farm River Meteorological Center The FRMC also names storms that reached tropical storm intensity. Season Effects Category:Philippine basin Category:Live Seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Outlooks Category:PAR Category:PAGASA Category:Currently active seasons